


Vacation

by niffer



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niffer/pseuds/niffer
Summary: John and Rodney enjoy a beautiful day while on holiday





	Vacation

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/?3b7o7uqdwljqzr1)

**Author's Note:**

> Photo manipulation on painted background


End file.
